A conference call system allows one or more called parties to participate in a conference during a call from their own devices. Typically, a conference call is hosted by a calling party. The conference call system is designed so that the calling party calls other participants and adds them to a conference call. Alternatively, the participants are provided with a telephone number and an access code and are able to connect to a conference bridge by dialing the telephone number and the access code.
But difficulties exist in attempting to add more participants to a conference call when the maximum number of participants supported by the system is reached. Other difficulties with existing teleconferencing systems will also be apparent to those skilled in the art in view of the detailed description below.
Similar reference numerals may have been used in different figures to denote similar components.